Christmas with the Finches
by ItsLizabeth
Summary: A look at the last Christmas the Finches spend as a whole


**AN**: I wasn't planning on uploading this until December 22nd but my power is going to be out for a couple of hours next week so I thought I'd get it up. So here it is. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Mama! Atticus! Time to get up!" Jeremy Finch bounded into the bedroom of his mother and father in a frenzied state, "Mama, wake up!" Jem began to prod at the sleeping form of his mother who was nestled under his father's arm.<p>

Slowly, Louise Finch roused herself and gazed drowsily at the excited face of her six-year-old son. She groggily freed herself from her husband's hold to reach for the clock on her bedside cabinet.

"Jem, darling, it's 6:45," Louise pointed out to her son with humour in her voice.

"Mama, it's Christmas!" Jem refused to relent and pulled at his mother's arm with pleading eyes.

Louise laughed lightly before letting herself be dragged from the warm confines of her bed.

"Alright, sweetheart, now where did you leave your sister?" Louise asked, pulling a dressing gown around her shoulders as Atticus began to come to life.

"What's all this commotion about?" he asked in a voice still heavy with sleep.

"Scout's still in bed, Mama. Atticus, it's Christmas, sir, you gotta get up," Jem babbled excitedly.

"Jem, go and get your sister out of bed while I try and do the same with Grumpy Gus here," Louise instructed Jem who didn't need to be told twice and dashed back down the hallway.

"Grumpy Gus?" Atticus enquired good-naturedly as he pulled himself from the bed.

Louise stuck out her tongue at him before walking to her vanity and pulling a brush through her chestnut curls.

"Lou, it's not even 7 yet," Atticus pointed out.

"Oh, Atticus, he's only six. You know he's just excited," Louise replied, closing the distance between them and placing her hands on his chest, "I'm sure you were the same at his age, Mr. Finch," Louise smiled and placed a kiss on the top of his nose, "Now, come before Jem comes back for you."

Atticus let himself be pulled from their bedroom and across the hall into the living room. A tastefully decorated tree sat in the corner of the room with an assortment of brightly coloured packages sitting below it. Jem hurtled into the room like a human hurricane and threw himself under the tree while two-year-old Jean-Louise peered mesmorised at the scene before her. She toddled to her mother and gently pulled on Louise's fingers.

"Me?" She babbled out while raising one small finger to point at herself.

"Yes, sweetheart, there's some for you," Louise felt her heart contract with joy at the look of sheer happiness upon her daughter's face.

Scout ambled forwards and plopped herself down on the floor beside her brother, patiently waiting for him to pass her the parcels with her name scrawled on top. Squeals of happiness filled the room as both children furiously ripped through paper. In no time, the room was a kaleidoscope of colour with Jem and Scout sitting happily and completely oblivious to the mess. Louise sat herself down and picked up one of two parcels that remained under the tree. She fussily fixed the gift tag on top before raising her eyes to look at her husband.

"Atticus," She called softy.

Atticus, who had been listening to Jem speaking enthusiastically about one of his gifts, looked up at the sound of his name. He placed a hand on Jem's head, ruffled his hair and made his away across the room, taking a seat in the armchair next to his wife.

"I wasn't quite sure what to get you so I hope you like it," Louise said as she continued to fidget with the gift tag on top.

Atticus placed one hand on top of hers which caused her to raise her eyes to meet his.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it," Atticus offered gently as he took the package from his wife's knee.

Slowly and carefully he began to remove the paper from the large, square box which lay beneath. Atticus's brow furrowed as he lifted the lid. Sitting amongst a pile of silk was a new gold pocket watch. He lifted it out carefully and turned it over in his hands to examine it.

"Honey, it's beautiful," Atticus said as he continued to admire the watch.

"Open it," Was her simple reply.

Atticus clicked the watch open and read the inscription engraved inside.

"To Atticus, My Beloved Husband," Atticus reached for her hand once more and brought it tenderly to his lips, "Thank you."

Releasing her hand, Atticus got up and crossed to the tree where he picked up the last remaining package laying beneath it.

"And this, my love, is yours," He presented it to her with a warm smile spread across his face.

Louise felt herself blush slightly and took the neatly wrapped package from him.

"I hope you don't mind but I had to ask Calpurnia to assist in wrapping it," Atticus explained humorously.

Louise laughed and looked at her husband with mock disapproval. She eagerly tore the paper and was presented with a box near identical to the one she had just given Atticus, albeit, much smaller. She looked questionably at her husband before pushing the lid back. A small gasp escaped her lips as she viewed the contents. A large sapphire sat surrounded by diamonds on a wide white gold band. Mesmorised, Louise lifted the ring from the box and turned it over in her fingers. She let her hands drop back into her lap and gazed adoringly at her husband.

"Oh, Atticus," She said breathlessly, "I love it. And you."

Atticus leaned in over the arm of his chair and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you," He replied simply.

"You two are gross," Jem called from his place on the floor, looking upon this exchange between his parents with disgust plain on his face.

Louise and Atticus both laughed at their son. Little Scout pattered over and looked in awe at the ring that was now sitting proudly on her mother's hand.

"Pretty ring, Mama," Scout exclaimed as she grasped at Louise's hand.

"Isn't it pretty, darling? And someday, it's going to belong to you," Louise informed her as she bopped her lightly on the nose.

"Mine?!" Scout squealed, as her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Yes, darling, yours. But not for a long time yet," Louise smiled and caressed her daughter's hair as Atticus spoke up again.

"Are you two ready to go see your Aunt Alexandra?" He asked, lifting himself from the chair.

Jem sighed loudly and looked sadly into the face of his father.

"Atticus, do we have to? Can't we just stay here?" Jem asked, looking pleadingly from the eyes of his father to his mother.

"Now, Jem. It's only for a few hours," Louise spoke soothingly to her son, "And then you can come home and play with your toys, alright? I promise you we won't stay long," Louise glanced at her husband who shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly before lifting Scout in his arms.

Louise stood and offered her hand to her little boy who took it in resignation.

"I suppose I can deal with Aunty for a few hours," He sighed in acceptance of the fact.

Louise laughed out loud as she began to prepare the children for the long drive to Finch's Landing.


End file.
